Dangerously In Love
by quirkyoblong
Summary: His cold, piercing blue eyes tells a mystery, unsolved. Her warm, caramel eyes tells her soul. Both, clueless and different but they have only one thing in common - their faith.
1. A New Beginning

**Pure Love**

****

****

Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon.

****

Editor: Queen-Assassiness [Cynthia]

**NOTE**; this has nothing to do with the show, Digimon. All the characters don't know each other from childhood… well some people like Taichi and Yamato… they're kind of best friends.

Brief Summary;

Mimi Tachikawa moves to Japan from America. She hopes to find new and trustworthy friends because she had experiences of moving a lot so that means she doesn't get the chance of having a real friend. When she steps right into her new school, she already made an enemy- Yamato Ishida. The last thing that she wanted was a person who gets mad at her for no reason. Days passed by and they still can't stand each other. One day, when Michael arrives to the school, he has girls already throwing themselves on him. But only one catches his eye, Mimi Tachikawa. When Matt sees that Mimi and Michael are in love, Matt gets angry and jealous. Why? Because Michael is Matt's enemy from the past… 

Main Characters;

Mimi Tachikawa; age 16

[Mimi becomes very popular because of her looks and personalities. She is a very sincere girl.]

Yamato Ishida; age 17

[Yamato, or Matt, is very cold and distance because of an incident that happened… but he still very cute and popular.]

Michael; age 17

[Michael, Matt's rival comes to the school and gets back at Matt by using Mimi.]

****

Note; the rest [Sora, Izzy, Joe, Ken, Taichi] are same age as Yamato. Hikari, Yolie, Daisuke, Takeru, are age 14. Future characters will be mentioned.

****

**A/N**; Sorry I had to repost all of this again. I just needed to fix and add more things to make it more interesting.

Yes, this is my first Mimato so please be respectful. I haven't written or had any practice in writing fanfics. Anyways, please give me some ideas because I'm kind of in a writer's block. For all those nasty reviewers who want to flame me because you don't like the coupling, Mimato… don't bother because you're just wasting my time in reading it. Anyways I hate the first chapter so yeah… forgive me =P

* * *

**Chapter 1; A New Beginning**

[_Normal point of view_]

Mimi Tachikawa, a 16 year old girl looked out the plane window. It was a beautiful sight. It looked like heaven. The clouds were looking fluffy and bright that she could just step out of the plane and lay on them. She wanted to be free from all her problems and just fly away. She wanted to be in a peaceful place and stay there forever… away from her 'yacking' parents, away from all the stressing work and away from all her troubling thoughts. It would be good to at least rest for awhile. Out of all her hard work, she deserved it.

She sighed to herself. She had moved to Japan from America because her parents thought they had a better job here than at America. They were also bored of the American life. She missed her friends, her school and her house. Moving was always hard for anyone. Mimi always moved around. Imagine all the work from school, then after the next thing you have to move. She thought it felt like you go into a new school then the next day you have to move. It was even harder for her because she has to keep making new friends and get used to her surroundings. Mimi really never had a really friend… a friend that will always be by her side… or a friend that will comfort you if you were depressed. Mimi never got in touch with her friends because it would be no use. She wished she would have a real friend… the one that you can never drift apart from. She was sick of moving that she sometimes doesn't even know where she was. 

Mimi got off the plane and went to find her luggage then went to her new house. When Mimi and her parents arrived at the mansion, Mimi gasped. Her new house was really big. It was white, surrounded by red roses that stood out. They were beautiful. So far… she liked her new arrival here. After picking a room and unpacking she went straight to bed. It was a tiring and boring day she had, for she had school the next day. She laid on her bed, closing her eyes, deep in thoughts…

[_Next day- Mimi's POV_]

"MIMI, WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL… OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" my mom shouted from the kitchen. I groaned and tried standing up and making my way to the showers. I felt pain in my head as I made my way to the bathroom. I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I was so far, pale. Was I that nervous? I mean, sure I've done this _plenty_ of times but never got that nervous that I would actually pale up. 

After a cooling shower, I went to dress up. I picked up my school uniform. '_Green… I hate that colour!_' Mimi thought. Out of all colours, why green? After slipping on my uniform and applying a thin coat of makeup, I headed downstairs.

"So, honey… are you nervous for your first day?" my mom asked while eating her own breakfast.

"Oh yeah, mom, I've done this for about fifty times and I'm still so nervous," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She asked me this every time when I moved and was about to go to a new school. Wasn't it obvious?

"Honey, we talked about this already, you know that your father had a better job here. We don't want to start an argument, do we?" my mom warned me as I was applying syrup on my waffles.

"But we always move… it's not fair!" I almost shouted at my mom. I couldn't take this. We've been through this already.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Mimi… we're moving to Japan!" my father exclaimed, happily. I froze. What did he say? Did he say _moving_? 

"W-what?! We're moving again?! But we already moved a few months ago!" I cried out as my parent took my reply as a shock.

"But darling, I thought you like to move… that's what you said," my mom said softly.

"Yeah, I said that like the first time I moved! I wanted to because I couldn't stand living in a dump with people who thing they're stupid pimps!" I yelled.

"Honey, please… I thought you would like this. We're moving because your father has a much better and rare job there." My mom replied.

"Is it always about you? What about me?! I don't even have any friends! We always move that I can't even keep track where we are!" I yelled softly, trying to hold back my tears. After that, I got furious. I stormed up to my room and slammed to door shut.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

After the flashback, my anger came back so I got my bag and headed out the door for a fresh, new start.

On my way to school I went over my thoughts that had been bugging me all night. _Am I going to have friends? 'Am I going to fit in? What if everyone hates me?'_ These thoughts were driving me crazy. All I wanted was a close, caring friend. Was that hard to ask for? I mean, I never had anyone that cared for me. The longest friend I ever had was just 1 month. She was always caring for me but then I had to leave **again**. I was so upset leaving my one true friend. _I wish… just wish that I will find my one special friend here_. She stopped in front of the school which was a few meters and breathed heavily. _I hope everything goes well._

_BRING BRINGG_

[_Normal POV_]

The school bell had ringed and Mimi was there on time. When she went inside the school, everyone stared at her like she was something made out of gold. Everyone was greeting her and showing her some love. She smiled at herself, thinking it wasn't going to be a bad day after all. She looked for her locker and stopped in front of a locker that was in the edge. Getting all the stuff she needed she head to the first class that period, English and stepped in nervously. 

"Oh Hello Miss Tachikawa you're here just in time. Class, I would like you to meet a new student that will be joining us." Mrs. Tama said. Everyone stared at her smiling; "now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Oh umm well, my name is Mimi Tachikawa and I come from America and moved here. Umm… yeah that's about it." Mimi said nervously. She looked around the class. Their eyes were on her. '_What if they hate me? What if they think I'm some kind of hoe?'_ Mimi thought holding her breath. This wasn't the first time she has gone through this. Why was she nervous? Mimi wanted everyone to know who she really was. She wanted everyone to see inside her and not judge by what she looked like outside.

"Well, that's nice. Why don't you sit in front of Mr. Ishida? Yamato, raise up your hand so Mimi knows where to sit, and we'll begin our English class today." Mrs. Tama replied as she pointed to a boy at the back. Mimi saw a blonde hair guy with a pair of ocean blue eyes raised his hand lazily. Mimi took her step to the seat in front and turned around to greet the guy. She wanted to meet this boy. When she first looked at him… she got lost in his eyes. You could just drown in those bluest eyes. He looked cold… like he wasn't the caring type. Mimi wanted to be friends with this guy.

"Hi! My name is Mimi… what's yours?" Mimi said, smiling.

* * *

**Cynthia [Queen-Assassiness]**

**Miriam [unlea5hed]**

**Raniel [unl3ash3d-Assasine-dude]**

Cynthia; Michi's the best! Michi's the best!

Miriam; No! Mimato's the best! Mimato's the best!

Cynthia; NUH UH

Miriam; UH HUH

Raniel; YOU BOTH SHUT UP!

Miriam and Cynthia both laugh nervously.

**A/N**; sighs I know not long but oh well. I know I don't write good stories but please don't flame because of the fact that this is a Mimato. I just happen to like… no actually **love** Mimatos. If you are… don't bother to read. I mean… what's the point right? I'm just a beginner to remind you so please respect. I just got the inspiration to write stories from my dearly friend, Cynthia. I'll probably put the next chapter up soon because I've done about 3 for my friend and she did some for me too. We're obsessed with this. Everyone might think we're freaks… but that's okay! We're **cool** freaks! Yup… well sorry that this chapter is naturally boring but I hate first chapters. Thanks… review and give me ideas I could put in this story! Thanks! =)


	2. Fighter

**Pure Love**

Disclaimer; I don't own Digimon.

Brief Summary;

Mimi Tachikawa moves to Japan from America. She hopes to find new and trustworthy friends because she had experiences of moving a lot so that means she doesn't get the chance of having a real friend. When she steps right into her new school, she already made an enemy- Yamato Ishida. The last thing that she wanted was a person who gets mad at her for no reason. Days passed by and they still can't stand each other. One day, when Michael arrives to the school, he has girls already throwing themselves on him. But only one catches his eye, Mimi Tachikawa. When Matt sees that Mimi and Michael are in love, Matt gets angry and jealous. Why? Because Michael is Matt's enemy from the past… 

**Answer to your reviews**;

Queen of the Sugarplum Fairies;

Thanks for your review! I love your story 'Lost and Found' I hope you continue it soon! I just love Mimatos. Anyways thanks for giving me some advice/ideas… I appreciate it. Hope you like my future chapters… I only thought that the first was boring. I'll make their relationship develop slowly. Yup anyways… love your stories!

Mimatogirl;

Thanks for your compliment! It's not really good… but I think it'll be better as it develops slowly. And I'm too a Mimato fan. I think they're the kawaiiest couple ever! Hehe anyways hope you review for the future chapters! Thanks!

Iwana-Aiel;

Thanks for the ideas… hope this will answer your question! Anyways I read your story 'what the girl wants' and I personally think it's really good. Before I had this FF pen name, I was nicknames _ria_ so I guess I did review your work! Anyways either way… I love your story. I hope you write more Mimato stories! Thanks for the review!

**A/N**; Thanks for those who reviewed… who was not many… but it was my fault because it was so BORING. But seriously I got many ideas for this but not much for Michi. Sorry but please continue reading… especially because I love Mimatos!! And Cynthia is the biggest dork ever! 

* * *

**Chapter 2;** **Bad First Impressions**

[_Matt's point of view_]

I thought today was going to be another boring day of school. I mean that's everyday of a school life… _boring_. Don't you agree? I mean who likes when teachers blab about some boring stuff that you don't even understand? Especially History… who likes to learn about dead guys and what success they have achieved? So what if they 'invented' the phone? I could've done that! Well… maybe not but… you know what I mean. It's just naturally boring.

When I went to my first class, Drama, Mrs. Tama said that there is a new student in the school. It must have been the 'hott' girl everyone was talking about. I rolled my eyes. Are they ever going to learn? Girls… they are just brainless piece of junk! Then I saw a girl with long, chestnut hair and hazel eyes step into the classroom. She stood there looking nervous and all innocent. She was pretty, but I thought she was like every other girl – stupid, and only go out with guys for looks and money. Mrs. Tama told her to take a seat in front of me. She took her seat and turned around to me. 

"Hi!" Mimi said, smiling her beautiful smile. Her smile made me tingle. All I spilled out was a "Whatever." Her smile faded. 

"Well, sorry for being nice." I just looked at her coldly

"Whatever." She got annoyed which made me grinned. I liked making people annoyed… shows that I'm greater than them. But the way she smiles… made me feel uncomfortable.

[_Mimi's point of view_]

I said 'Hi' to the guy that sat behind me but he returned a cold look and a 'Whatever' How dare he greeted me like that! I mean here I am on the first day of school hoping everyone was nice and I got a cold response on a guy that I never did anything to! The nerve of that guy! I got annoyed and saw him grin.

"What are you grinning about? I was just trying to be nice!" I yelled. I was so frustrated with this guy.

"Mimi, is there a problem?" Mrs. Tama interrupted me. I blushed while everyone else in the room snickered at me. 

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Tama," I said, embarrassed. That guy just ruined my day… and gave me a bad impression. 

"Well then get your attention back up here… you don't want to be sent to the principal's office do you?" Mrs. Tama said once more before turning around to the bored and continued with her class. I sighed. Now she thinks I'm a trouble maker. Why is he doing this to me? 

[_Normal point of view_]

_BRINGG_

The bell rang and the whole class stuffed their books in their bag and rushed out of the classroom. But before everyone went out Mrs. Tama reminded them,

"Don't forget to read pages 1-50 for the Drama book for Friday! We'll be doing something with it." Mrs. Tama said as the class headed out the door. They all groaned… who reads 50 pages of a script book? 

After 2 more boring classes passed, it was finally lunch time. 

[_Mimi's point of view_]

_Finally! Time to meet some friends! _I thought… I was waiting for 3, long boring hours for this break… I needed it. 

I entered the cafeteria which was filled with many students in a long line to get their lunch. I groaned… a _long_ line. I would have to wait for eternity to get my lunch. Why can't they bring their own lunch? I mean I don't think all of their moms make sandwiches that actually smell really bad. 

I remember when there was a day I took my lunch to school then by lunch time there was an awful smell that covered every inch of the classroom. At first I didn't think it was my lunch but then after when I took out my lunch, I fainted. It turned out that the sandwich was making the smell… don't ask I don't even know how. It did take a hell lot of time until the smell worn out. 

"Hey you! Are you ordering or what?" a boy said. I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked around and say that there was a big space between me and the order counter and a big line of kids who were impatiently looking at me. I laughed nervously… I guess it wouldn't take long after all. I finally ordered me lunch and sat on a small table in the corner which was not occupied. I decided to sit there since I knew no one here and was too chickened out to talk to anyone.

While I was eating my lunch alone, a girl about my age sat with me. She had long purple hair and big glasses.

"Hi! My name is Miyako! What's yours?" Miyako said, cheerfully. I looked at her kindly and smiled. I found a new friend.

"Hey! My name is Mimi. It is nice to meet you." I said with a big smile.

"Why don't you come with me on that table, I want you to meet some of my friends." Miyako said, pointing to the table with a lot of teens my age, chatting and laughing. It seemed like a nice bunch of friendly people. I was so excited… I was meeting people. We went over there and they moved over for me to sit. I looked at all of them nervously for they stopped talking and stared at me silently. It was so silent that I could hear my heart beating fast. They all looked at me and smiled. 

"Hi! My name is Kari" 

"Mines Sora" 

"Izzy"

"Joe"

"Ken" 

"You already know me and this is-" Miyako was about to say the guy with the blonde spiky hair and blue eyes when my eyes widened. 

"You!" I pointed and glared at him madly.

"Me?" the guy said innocently 

"Yes you! You were the one who humiliated me in front of the class!" I could feel my cheeks burning while everyone in the cafeteria stopped eating and talking and turned to me. What have I done? I've just asked the attention of the whole damn cafeteria!

"I have done nothing of that sort." He said while grinning.

"UGH whatever! You're ruining my life!" I scolded him. He just snickered and continued eating his lunch. I felt like strangling him with my bare hands. He just denied the fact which made me look more like a baka in the whole cafeteria. I just stood there. Everyone started killing the silence in the cafeteria except the table I was just in. They were all staring at me like I was some psycho lady. I turned to them and ran out of the cafeteria leaving my lunch and bag, just realizing that I was crying.

* * *

**Mimi**; Yamato's a MEANIE!

**Matt**; well THAT'S TOO BAD

**Mimi**; cries I was trying to be nice.

**Matt**; Aww… come here I'll give you a hug.

Mimi goes to Yamato when he pulls out a water gun and sprays it at Mimi.

**Mimi**; MATT YOU BAKA! Mimi chases after Matt while he laughs maniacally

****

****

**A/N**; I changed it a bit… anyways… yes I know I made Yamato like a jerk. But that's good… it's part of the story. Anyways thanks for those who reviewed… I know that the first chapter was boring… excuse me… but I hope you like the future ones… It'll be pretty good. I think. Anyways… how will Yamato react on what he just done? Poor Mimi… now everyone thinks she's crazy. What will her 'new' friends do? Anyways thanks for everything! I promise for the next chapter to be long_er_ =)


	3. Juvenile Behaviour

**Dangerously In Love**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Digimon and never will.

Editor; Cynthia [_x1nfernal_]

Brief Summary;

Mimi Tachikawa moves to Japan from America. She hopes to find new and trustworthy friends because she had experiences of moving a lot so that means she doesn't get the chance of having a real friend. When she steps right into her new school, she already made an enemy- Yamato Ishida. The last thing that she wanted was a person who gets mad at her for no reason. Days passed by and they still can't stand each other. One day, when Michael arrives to the school, he has girls already throwing themselves on him. But only one catches his eye, Mimi Tachikawa. When Matt sees that Mimi and Michael are in love, Matt gets angry and jealous. Why? Because Michael is Matt's enemy from the past…

**A/N**; sorry _again_ for changing the title. It was so… common and I wanted my stuff to be unique. Yup, anyways… I'm starting on the Michael thing because I have nothing else to write. I need something to fill in between. I think that this story will be short; about 15-20 chapters. Anyways… I think I won't be updating much this month because I have stuff to do. I need to get ready for Graduation and stuff connected to that. I'll miss all my friends. Oh well… enjoy this chapter!

**Answer to some reviews**;

**Queen of the Sugarplum Fairies;**

Thanks for the ideas! Yes I know I love it when they're enemies then they soften up at the end. Haha I also have friends who compete with each other… -.-'Thanks for the review I appreciate the help. =)'

**Blackberry 14;**

Thanks for the review in my Michi story also. Anyways… I can't really write drama… I'm not good at it. But I will get a girl to go crazy on Matt… like Jun or someone. Yes I'm mean to Jun fans but Oh well. Do you mean longer story or longer chapters? I think I'm going to write more chapters but if not longer chapters. I don't like Sorato but I can't make Sora ask Matt because she's Mimi's friend. Or maybe…

**Isabel Black**;

Thanks… I LOVE Mimato too! I'm crazy about them. They make such cute couple. Anyways thanks for the review… hope you like the future chapters =)

Thanks everyone and hope you review for this one… it wont be interesting but hold on I'm saving it for the end!

* * *

­

**Chapter 3; Juvenile Behavior**

[_Matt's POV_]

I saw that girl, Mimi run out the cafeteria door after I embarrassed her in front of the whole cafeteria. She wasn't only running… she was _crying_. I've done this to many girls but they don't cry… they get mad and usually fight back wildly. But not Mimi… she was so… _fragile_. After the long, deafening silence… it went back to laughter and talking. Everyone at my table turned to look at me… with the mad look written all over their faces.

"W-What?" I asked them. I know why they were mad at me… it was just that I don't want to be the bad guy.

"Why did you do that? You know she was new! It was her first day of school and you blew it off!" Sora said angrily. I just huffed. It's not like I care. She deserved that.

"So what? She deserved that," I said plainly, not paying attention of their glares.

"She didn't deserve it! What has she done to deserve it huh?" Sora asked me. _Well… she… umm… she was bothering me._ I thought. _Yeah… she bothered me._

"She bothered me in class," I replied.

"She was saying hi you baka. How can that be so bad? She was being friendly for God's sake!" Sora said throwing her arms everywhere. After that she headed out the door… to Mimi. I thought about it. _Whatever… she had no right to bother me anyways._ I thought.

But then there was a feeling that made me flashback to what I did to Mimi. I wanted so much to shrug that feeling and thoughts away but… it kept coming back. Did I really feel…_ guilty_? I never felt this way before when I used to do this. I did this every time but I would always laugh in their face. But this time was different… I felt a pang of guilt. Why was I feeling this way? I brushed my thoughts off… who cares? What's done is done. But I couldn't help feel sorry for that girl. It _was_ her first day. I sighed… should I say sorry?

[_Mimi's POV_]

I ran out of the cafeteria after that guy had humiliated me in front of the whole cafeteria population. I could feel my face burning and my eyes turning into fire. I got so pissed off with the guy. Why did this have to happen to me… on my first day at school? Wasn't all first days supposed to be the perfect?

I ran and ran until I found a tree where I sat under. The tree was beautiful. The pink pedals were swaying in the wind's movement. Some were falling tenderly down on the soft ground. I stayed there burying my head in my hands. It took me about a few minutes to calm down. I finally lifted my head and felt the cool, soothing breeze across my face. It felt fresh and good. It calmed all my anger. It blew all my anger off my face. It made me forget about all the things that happened and focus on what's going on right now.

It was peacefully silent until I heard the door burst open and found a girl running towards me. She had red shoulder-length hair. She was one of those girls in the table I was in.

"I'm… so… sorry… Matt… has… been… acting… like… that," the girl, Sora panted saying it between breaths. I blinked… Matt?

"Who's…? Matt?" I asked curiously. She looked at me for a moment then she softly laughed and sat beside me under the tree.

"Yamato… was that guy who embarrassed you… but most people call him Matt. He's a real jerk believe me… you're not the only one. He had done that to many other girls who he thinks that annoys him." Sora said, also enjoying the breeze.

"Ohh… I see," I said… other girls too huh? That guy has nerves to do that? And what did I do to annoy him.

"So what had he done to you?" she asked, looking at me.

"Well… I said 'Hi' to him when I was new to the class then he replied coldly which made a scene… and just right now was the second time. And plus this is my first day… I was hoping for new friends and a good first impression," I sighed as I looked off into space. Sora chuckled.

"Don't worry… you better get used to it… he does that all the time," Sora said as she looked at me. I sighed… I wished that I didn't even say hi to him. All of this wouldn't of happen. This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so cold! Why… why me?

"So… why is he like that?" I asked curiously while she played with her hair. She sighed and turned to me sadly.

"No one knows. Nothing keeps him happy… we all tried cheering him up a long time ago when we were childhood friends. After one day… he was cold and distant… before he was always happy and cheerful. We asked him what had happened but he just told us to mind our own business and walked away. We've been worried about him… about the way he acts… we want the old Yamato back." Sora explained sadly. I frowned… what could have happened to Yamato that would make him really cold?

"Oh…" was all I could say. I didn't know what to say, "how long have this been going on?" I asked again. Sora looked at me.

"Five years," she said plainly. _Five years?! That's an awful long of time! Whatever happened must been very painful to him that he could never again heal. I feel so sorry for him. Five years of being cold and distant… wow._ I thought to myself. Times must have been hard for him.

"I see…" I trailed off… not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you come back to the cafeteria… it won't be bad… don't worry… everyone probably forgot about everything already," Sora said, smiling. I smiled…

"Thanks… for everything. You helped me a lot," I thanked her… she was being a true friend.

"No problem… glad to help anytime," Sora said cheerfully, "common!" I laughed and followed her back to the cafeteria.

[_Later that day_]

[_Mimi's POV_]

After lunch was English class and I was already late for it. I grabbed everything I need from my locker then rushed to class. Since lunch, I haven't talked or looked at that guy… Yamato. I didn't want to do anything with him. I think it would be better that way… not to talk with the guy and start an argument.

I was walking down the hall and was about to turn in a corner when I collided into someone. I, including the person fell. Books were scattered around the premises and papers were flying everywhere. I rubbed my head, where the pain was crying out.

"Gomen! I wasn't looking where I was go-" I started saying but I was cut off.

"Whatever… just watch it next time buddy," that person said coldly. I looked at the source of the cold voice and met with a pair of cold, blue eyes. They didn't have any emotion in it… it was just cold.

When I realized that it was Yamato, my anger started rising. After what he had done he was still like this towards me?

"I was just saying sorry… is that bad or something? Why can't you be nice for a moment?" I almost yelled. After that I got all my belongings and headed for class, leaving Yamato standing there, frozen.

[_Drama Class_]

[_Mimi's POV_]

"Okay class, please take your seat we don't have much time for this!" Ms. Tama said, "Now take out the scrip I told you to read. We will be acting out that whole story!" she said excited. The class once again, groaned, while I was excited.

"Now all of you will have to audition on the part you want. Everyone gets a part. If you're not participating or don't give a wiggly thing about this _I_ will assign you a part and trust me you'll not like it."

We all stood up and auditioned for our part. I read the summary on the script.

_ Once upon a time there was a princess from the Northern kingdoms. She was betrothal to a prince whom she did not love. She runs away and meets up with a knight from another kingdom. They fall deeply in love and learning that love has no limits._

"Miss Tachikawa, you're up next," Ms. Tama called my name. I breathed and stepped up to the classroom, ready to perform.

"Plans are made for me," I said in a calm, soft voice, reading from the script, "but no matter what… I love you."

After saying a few more lines, I was finally done. The class clapped wildly.

"That was wonderful, Mimi!!" Mrs. Tama exclaimed, "You got the part!"

I jumped in excitement because I got the lead part! I wonder who is going to be the knight.

[_Matt's POV_]

Great! We have to do a play. Oh well, I'll just audition for one of the servants. Whatever, like I care about this. Acting is not my thing. I rather wear a garbage bag on my head than act.

I saw Mimi up there auditioning for the princess part. She was pretty good… I mean… showoff! That girl thinks she's all that. Who gives her the right to just budge into the school and think she's Miss. Perfect. She gets good marks… she's good looking and she has all those stupid jocks making a fan club for her. How stupid can they get? She's just some girl with no brains.

"Mr. Ishida… you're up next!"

I went on and just read the words in the script book then leaned back on my chair.

"Mr. Ishida, looks like you don't give about this play, do you?" Ms. Tama said in a serious voice. I didn't answer, I just shrugged. I mean what am I supposed to say? I mean say that I'm happy to do any part you want me to? Yeah right.

"Well to get your act going, I'll give you the knight part," Ms. Tama said, smirking. I jerked up. _What?! The lead part? That means I have to actually work with Mimi Tachikawa the __Miss.__ Perfect?! No way… not in my hell hectic life already._ I thought crazily as I stood up in shock.

"But Ms-"I argued with her like she was some crazy women.

"Sorry but there are not 'butts' when I give you an assignment," Ms. Tama

I groaned. I got the biggest part. More work to do. How am I going to do this all by myself? I need help. I need… _Mimi_.

* * *

**A/N**; I hate updating this but I have to. I need to update someday! Anyways… the next chapter I promise will be within a week because I need interest in my story. Anyways, for those who are reading my Michi, I will update that as well… soon because I already got it written. I just need to edit. Please review and keep tight for the next chapters okay? Thanks a lot. PS: Sorry for the 'change'. I hate it when my work is identical to others. I want it to be unique.


	4. Simple Things

**Dangerously in Love**

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Digimon.

**BIGGEST Thank-you**; Cynthia [_x1nfernal_]

Brief Summary;

Mimi Tachikawa moves to Japan from America. She hopes to find new and trustworthy friends because she had experiences of moving a lot so that means she doesn't get the chance of having a real friend. When she steps right into her new school, she already made an enemy- Yamato Ishida. The last thing that she wanted was a person who gets mad at her for no reason. Days passed by and they still can't stand each other. One day, when Michael arrives to the school, he has girls already throwing themselves on him. But only one catches his eye, Mimi Tachikawa. When Matt sees that Mimi and Michael are in love, Matt gets angry and jealous. Why? Because Michael is Matt's enemy from the past…

**A/N**; Hi people! Sorry for taking long to update… but lately I've been reading Harry Potter stories and hanging out with my friends since I miss them so much =(. My computer also broke down for a few weeks. Anyways but school's starting soon and I'm starting high school so I might be able to update but sometimes I may not. Everything's in a mess right now because of my not-so-really good summer. Thanks to those people who reviewed… I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter & don't forget to review! Thanks so much.

* * *

**Chapter 4; Simple things **

[_Matt's POV_]

Everything's become a blur for the past days. I've been getting all these assignments and a whole script to rememorize. Everything is so frustrating. It feels like my brain's melting because of overloaded information… like everything in it is not working very well. I mean I was actually _thinking_ of asking Mimi for help! Oh yeah… it's not working well. Who in earth would ask Mimi? I have nothing to worry about anyway… the play isn't going to be preformed in ages.

But those months passed into weeks and Drama classes weren't doing well for me. It was just 6 weeks since the play and the tension began to rise. I hadn't even rememorized a bit. SO it came to a conclusion that I had to ask Mimi for help. So what? I was _desperate_!

It's just whenever we actually _talk_ with words… we end up fighting. Whenever there were no words… there was continuous glaring. It was like we were competing for something we wanted. But I was getting desperate and time was flying past faster than you can ever imagine.

It was a Monday afternoon and, just my luck, I found Mimi alone in the library. I mean I didn't want anyone to know I was talking to _her_.

"Mimi… umm can I ask you something?" I started… trying to be nice and polite. Mimi's eyes left the book and met mines. She raised an eyebrow and laid her book down on the table.

"Uh… sure you can… I guess," Mimi answered slowly. I sat down on a chair across from her.

"Well… you know that play right? Well I have to rememorize all these lines and well… I can't really do that," I started and paused, thinking of what to say next.

"_That's_ no surprise… you wouldn't even rememorize a word if that was your only line in a play," Mimi said while rolling her eyes. I ignored that as much as I can… resisting the temptation to fight back.

"Anyways… since there's only weeks left for practicing… I was wondering if… well… if _you_ can help me with my lines…" I finished off.

It was total silence for almost a minute. But it was broken with a slight laughter from the girl across from me.

"Are you okay, Matt? You're not sick or anything right?" Mimi said while wiping a tear from her eye. She was laughing really hard.

"No! I'm okay! I just needed help!" I quickly said.

"Well… that's funny… Matt's actually asking for help," Mimi said smirking, arms crossed.

"Hey! It's not like I even wanted it; especially when it's from _you_!" I started while pointing at Mimi.

"Oh really? Then why did you ask me?" Mimi questioned as she stopped her laughing.

"That's because… because most of my parts were with you," I started some lame excuse. The real reason… I didn't even know myself.

"That doesn't make a difference…" Mimi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever… but other than this… I wouldn't want to ask a bossy and know-it-all girl like you," I slipped. Mimi froze.

"Then you shouldn't have asked! I don't even know why I even _bothered_ to talk to a retard like you!" Mimi almost shouted. She stood up, grabbed all her belongings and headed for the door. But before she even took one step, I grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her. I didn't know what exactly happen but that happened really fast.

"I'm… I'm really sorry… that just… slipped," I apologized. Mimi just looked away from me like I wasn't even there. I took this opportunity to explain and continue. "Please, Mimi I really need your help for this. I mean what if I didn't know my lines by the time the play comes? Please… at least do this for the play."

It took a while for her to make a move. Mimi sighed and looked at me.

"Fine… we can practice at me house. Come on Saturday afternoon at 1," Mimi said quickly. She walked out the door to leave me rewind on what had just happened.

[_Mimi's POV_]

Today was totally weird. Matt actually came up to me and asked me for _help_. It all happened so fast and before I knew it… _I_ made an arrangement for him to come to my house for _practice_.

All week I haven't talked or _argue_ with Matt. It was weird… it's like after our 'talk' last Monday… we act like we don't know each other.

[_At class_]

"Okay class, today we will be having a new student," the English teacher, Mr. Yang started on announcements. The whole class was silent after they heard that there was going to be a new student. Some people were whispering madly.

"Class… meet Michael." Mr. Yang finished while the door opened and a tall, blonde guy came in.

* * *

**A/N**; I know this is a stupid ending but I don't know what I'm writing. It's been long since I updated so I just wrote something down. Well at least I updated. I'll try to rewrite this but for now, read this. =) If I get 40-45 reviews then I will update next chapter (I know I'm selfish) & please give me some ideas… I'm all out. Thanks a lot guys =) – _S0ULess_


End file.
